The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer software engineering, and more particularly to software testing.
Software testing refers to the execution of a software component or system component to evaluate one or more properties of interest with the intent of finding software bugs (errors or other defects). Such testing can provide information about the quality of the software component or system component.
A testing model includes a set of model elements, diagrams, relations, and so on. A testing model can be used for many purposes, one of which could be to generate code out of the model. The code generated out of the model may be compiled. Another purpose of the model could be to generate documentation, which could have an erroneous paragraph somewhere.